1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of making photographic prints in which a plurality of photographs (scenes) taken on a photo negative film and, if necessary, the explanatory captions thereof are printed together on a sheet of photographic printing paper.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Certain devices are already known for printing a plurality of photographic images on a sheet of photographic printing paper and using the printed paper itself as a sheet of mount for the photographs. {See, for example, Japanese Patent Publication Open to Public Inspection (hereinafter called Japanese Patent 0.P.I. Publication) No. 104918/1977}. In the devices, however, every print must be the same in size and printed in its own designated position, and it is, therefore, unable to change the lay-out of photographs freely to order.
Accordingly, there have been the demands for such a method that photographs can readily be printed so that the sizes and lay-outs of the prints and, if necessary, the captions thereof may be designated to order. (Such prints are hereinafter called Layout-free prints).